I Choose You
by DarkLordK
Summary: Ash says something stupid to his wife, Misty, and now he must win her back. Somewhat short, belated Valentine's Day fic. Rated for a bit of language and a TEENSY bit of innuendo at the end. Read and review, please.


Oh, dear... It would seem I missed Valentine's Day. Damn and such. Anyway, this is for that exact reason; Valentine's Day. A day of love. And... Probably getting some. Not THIS time, though. I know, crazy, right? I dunno. Didn't feel up to writing smut today, guys, sorry. :P

But anywho, today, we focus on a pairing that I've always liked. And... Since I do WAY too much Yuri for my own good, I figured I'd put this out there. You know, before updating that Yuri Naruto fic I have. XD But I digress. The pairing is...

*Drumroll*

AshxMisty! Ooh, ahh! So not overdone!

Yes, ladies and gents, AAML. Coolio. Let's get started!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Choose You**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why? Why did I say that to her? That was the single WORST thing I could've said to her. I could only put my head in my hands and sigh, recalling why I was so down at the moment.

**XXXXX**

_It was about two hours earlier. I had just gotten in from Pokémon training, my loyal friend Pikachu at my side as always. However, as I was now the Indigo League Champion, I had taken training to a new level to become more in-tune with my Pokémon; by actually wrestling with the larger ones, and letting the smaller ones attack me as I tried to dodge. It was exhilarating; I got the full experience of what they went through in every battle, allowing me to truly have their mindset during matches. We would battle as one, and win as one._

_Anyway, this time was no different than any other time. I got beaten a couple times, suffering a few minor injuries. No more than some cuts, scrapes, and a bruise or two. Of course, these weren't minor to Misty, my lovely wife of four years. Over the years we'd been married, she had been great to me. We were even working on a kid. But when I'd come home all scratched up, her face was always one of concern and the tiniest bit of anger. "Ash... I thought we talked about this..."_

_"I'm okay, Misty, really," I'd respond. This time, though, was different._

_"Ash, no, you aren't! Look!" At this, she gingerly rested her fingertips on a rather deep cut on my left cheek, no doubt from when Charizard had nicked me with his claw. Though, it was more than a nick, I suppose._

_"Misty, I'm okay! It doesn't hurt..." A lie. It actually hurt like hell. Go figure._

_"Ash, please... I want you to stop this... You can't keep hurting yourself like this! If you keep this up, you won't be around to BE the unstoppable Ash Ketchum!" She was right. Damn if she wasn't almost always right. But my irritation had blinded me, and like an idiot, I said something I regret letting past my lips to this very day._

_"Argh! Damn it, Misty, this is everything to me! And I don't care what anyone else thinks about it! Not you, not Brock, not ANYONE!"_

_Silence. Very awkward silence. I immediately froze up, realizing what I had just said. "...I-I mean... Ah..."_

_"...So... You don't care what I think... Then you won't care if I leave. Goodbye, Ash. I'll be at the Cerulean Gym when you decide to stop being such an uncaring ass."_

**XXXXX**

And that's where she was now. I could only replay it over and over in my head, not really even sure why I said it. All I knew was that I wanted her back.

"Chu~..." I hadn't even noticed that my yellow friend had hopped up onto the counter beside me.

"I know, buddy... I miss her too.

"Pikaaa..."

"No, Pikachu... This one was my stupid fault... And I gotta fix it." With that resolve, I stood, grabbed my trademark hat, and headed for the door. "Pikachu... I'll be back. Make sure no one destroys our house while I'm gone." I saw him salute and I headed out, smiling once again.

The trip to Cerulean was a short one, as I had taken Charizard's Pokéball with me and flew there to save time. This was important.

I noticed the sign was unlit, showing that they were closed. But I wasn't stupid. The love of my life was in there, probably hating my guts right now. The very thought hurt me deeply. But I couldn't lose her. Not because of my stupidity and momentary lapse in judgment.

I knocked on the door, and wasn't surprised in the least when no one answered. Sighing, I tried again to no avail.

"Misty, it's... It's Ash." No answer. "...Daisy? Argh... Lily? Violet? SOMEONE?!" I was getting frustrated at this point. Now, I understood she was mad. Hell, I would've been absolutely livid. But to ignore me while I was trying to at least apologize? "Come ON!"

"Jeez, kid, shut up... I'm coming." Wait, that voice... I backed away from the door as it opened to reveal a very angry-looking Daisy in the entryway to the Cerulean Gym. Clearly she was just as mad at me as Misty was, if her arms crossed across her chest and her gaze piercing into my very soul was any indication. "What do you want, kid? Misty's VERY upset with you." I let out a sigh, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"I know, Daisy... That's why I'm here. I wanna fix it."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

"How am I gonna fix it if you won't even give me a chance?"

"That's not my problem... I'm looking out for my little sister, Ash." I felt the prickle of tears and turned away.

"...Fine. At least give her this message for me... I'm sorry. I-I really am. I didn't mean what I said... I was being stupid, and I don't know what came over me... And I won't train so hard anymore... I'll make as much time for her as I can... And If she just comes back home, I'll be waiting with open arms... So... Just... I'm sorry... Alright? Can you do that for me, please...?" I turned back to face her. To my surprise, her expression and stance had softened a bit.

"...Yeah. I'll let her know, Ash." I sighed softly to myself.

"Thanks..." I turned again to leave. Not more than a few steps later, I heard a voice that made me freeze where I was.

"Ash, wait!" Slowly I turned, seeing none other than my beautiful wife Misty running out of the Gym, to the surprise of both her eldest sister and I. "D-Don't go! I... I heard what you said, Ash... D-Do you really mean all that?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and took her smaller hands in my own.

"Misty... Of course I mean it... Every word. I really am sorry... I don't know why I said what I did." I felt tears slowly beginning to well in my eyes. My wife's face showed a mixture of love, happiness, and concern. Her fingers tenderly unwound themselves from my own and traveled up to my eyes, drying the tears I had refrained from shedding until now. I was a bit surprised, however, when they continued back behind my head. "M-Misty...?" I felt her remove my hat from my head, my shaggy hair now visible to the world as she angled her head a bit and pulled me in for a loving kiss.

Our lips pressed together almost desperately as I returned her kiss eagerly, holding her against me. I heard a distinct "Awww!" from Daisy as we kissed, causing my cheeks to flush with embarrassment. Misty broke our kiss and giggled softly.

"Ash... Let's go home. Okay? I love you... Even if you are a bit hard-headed sometimes." I couldn't help but chuckle, nodding my head in agreement.

"I am, I guess... Well, I love you too, either way." She smiled her gorgeous smile at me, the same one that had attracted her to me in the first place, and kissed me again, softer and more quickly. I could tell she was eager to return, as was I. And I'm sure Pikachu missed us both too. Sending out Charizard, I scratched behind his horn and climbed up onto his back, helping my wife up behind me. "Let's head home, bud." Nodding his head, the giant lizard flexed his powerful wings before taking off, flying us home quickly. The whole way, I felt Misty clinging to my back. It really was something I had missed... We hadn't gone flying on Charizard for a long time. Maybe we would sometime soon, for old time's sake.

"Oh, and Ash? You don't have to stop training. Just be careful, okay?" I nodded, smiling.

"Got it, dear."

It wasn't long before we landed in our front yard. Climbing off my long-time Pokémon's back, I helped Misty off and held her before signaling for Charizard to fly for a while and stretch out his wings. Roaring in delight, he took off again. I smiled at my wife and led her inside. Pikachu ran up to us, jumping into Misty's arms and squealing happily. Misty giggled and massaged behind his ear, speaking softly to me.

"...Ash... Can we try again? You know..." Her cheeks tinted a deep red color before she continued. "...For a child?" I felt my own face warm considerably at this, and I nodded my head. She let Pikachu outside to play with the other Pokémon, and I led her into our bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

Now, I won't get into details. It's personal. Just know that a few weeks later, we were blessed with the knowledge of a healthy baby growing in my wife's womb. I look forward to being a father. And Misty, nervous though she is, couldn't be happier

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that wasn't so bad, I guess. Oh, and if you don't get the title, it represents how he chose her over his Pokémon training. Kinda vague, but oh well. If you got it, then fantastic. I applaud your ability to gather info from barely any hints.

Review, please. I haven't been getting any indication that people know I exist on here lately, and it makes me a little sad. But, I suppose I should update more. lol

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
